halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MX55 Battle rifle
Physical Appearance The MX55 is a weapon made of a hardened plastic exterior shell, with select metal internals. It features a magazine which does not fit flush in the receiver, and a power cell which is slotted into the back of the weapon like a mag, which power's the weapon's integrated digital optical scope. The standard weapon is a green long barreled weapon, but it has been known to be painted matte black or in camo color schemes. The MX55 features a carrying handle, which the scope is mounted on. The scope can be removed, but this is a difficult process that is hard to perform in the field. History Pre-Development and Development/Testing The original idea for the MX55 was conceived in 2153, by the Colt subsection Misriah Xamma (which would eventually break off and simplify their name to "Misriah"), deployed in low orbit over mars. The weapon development in 2154, by the so called "MX" division, and the first prototype was produced in 2158. It was tested extensively in this year, and finally shifted into full production in 2159. At this point, the UN debated buying any of the rifles, as it was involved in no major military campaign. However, increased tension in the Jovian area prompted them to buy enough for a small portion of their troops. When fighting finally broke out, the UN made a major order of the weapon, along with the other firearms of the MX series. By the last week of the conflict on the Jovian moons, many of the rifles were already in service, as Zero-g allowed for very quick production and transport. Over the next two years, the UN engaged in massive militarization. it mobilized it's armies and recruited more troops, and modernized it's armaments. Older weapons were replaced, and a bulk order for new weapons of the MX series was made. By early 2162, the MX55 was among two of the UN's standard rifles--the other being the MX53 Assault Rifle. Approximately 40% of baseline troops were armed with it, and it became a very popular with sniper/spotter teams and specops personnel. The MX55 served in the UN's armories until the end of the interplanetary war. Along the way, it saw action on Earth, Mars, and numerous other locales across the solar system. It was well-liked by troops, and had very few major problems. In 2170, the UNSC was formed, and the MX55 was replaced by newer rifles, though a large percentage were decommissioned and transformed into civilian models, which had been on the market since early 2165. Field Usage The MX55 was deployed to primarily baseline troops, which included standard, non specialist, navy, army, and marine forces. It featured a roughly 40% usage rate, which was consistent throughout the conflict. It was also favored by some specialist units, most notably being sniper/spotter teams, designated marksmen, and specops troops. Flaws One flaw noted in the MX55 is that the carrying handle is notoriously flimsy, sometimes snapping off if one tries to carry it. UN Marine Comments "The Rain Forest wars seemed to harken back to the old, painful days of jungle warfare, at direct odds to the insurgent approach of Jovian moons and the structured warfare of Argyre Planitia. It was one hell of a fight, but the MX55 served me well in it." "The MX55 boasts range superior to the MX53 or even MX46, but at the cost of fire rate and size. However, it does seem to have remarkably better stopping power." "I served with an MX55 for years during the IPW, then when I retired, I got myself a cut down civy version. Great stuff!" Category:UNSC Weapons